


Кровь в воде (Blood // Water)

by Levitation



Category: Star Wars (Marvel Comics), Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: Age of Resistance (Comics)
Genre: Armitage Hux is Not Nice, Blood Kink, Don't copy to another site, Gen, Hux comic, Love/Hate, M/M, Pre-Relationship, Pre-Slash, Star Wars: Age of Resistance - General Hux, UST
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-08
Updated: 2019-09-08
Packaged: 2020-10-12 11:43:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20563748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Levitation/pseuds/Levitation
Summary: — Нравится смотреть на кровь, Рен? — хрипло спросил Хакс.— На твою — особенно.





	Кровь в воде (Blood // Water)

**Author's Note:**

> Beg me for mercy  
Admit you were toxic  
You poisoned me just for  
Another dollar in your pocket  
Now I am the violence  
I am the sickness  
Won't accept your silence  
Beg me for forgiveness
> 
> **grandson - Blood // Water**   


Прошло два часа, но Хакс до сих пор ощущал в руках отдачу от винтовки, из которой пристрелил Брукса.

Самодовольная тварь — зазнавшаяся и потерявшая страх настолько, чтобы сметь дерзить ему в лицо. За это ему пришлось расплатиться. После прямого попадания заряда из бластерной винтовки Фазмы — более тяжёлого оружия, чем обычно предпочитал Хакс — собственного лица у Брукса больше не было. Момент, когда красная вспышка осветила потный лоб адмирала и ужас осознания в его глазах, Хакс вспоминал с лёгкой дрожью удовлетворения. 

Он сжал пальцы в кулак, вновь вспоминая вибрацию, проходящую сквозь цевьё. Холодная месть грела его изнутри. Она питала его бледную, тонкую словно бумага, оболочку, как реактор грел изнутри «Старкиллер». Это было непередаваемое в своей изысканности чувство — держать на мушке того, кто думал, что ты ничем ему не угрожаешь.

«Я не слабый — я терпеливый». 

Фразу, которую Хакс сказал Бруксу прежде чем нажать на спусковой крючок, он готовил долго. Хакс хранил эти слова в глубине мозга: оттачивал их упорнее, чем готовил речи для произнесения на плацу, полировал тщательнее, чем лезвия кинжалов в своей коллекции. Жаль, что отцу не посчастливилось их услышать — плавая в капсуле с бактой, Брендол умер, не приходя в сознание. Он так и не осознал, что Хакс действительно умел ждать подходящего момента и удобного случая, чтобы с лихвой расплатиться за всё. 

Хорошо, что с Бруксом в итоге получилось так, как Хакс того хотел. Даже покушение на собственную жизнь, воплощённое руками безымянного радарного техника, при необходимой сноровке, можно обернуть себе на пользу. И неужели Кайло Рен всерьёз думал, предлагая Сноуку самостоятельно покарать «саботажника», что Хакс позволит кому-нибудь расправиться со своим врагом за себя?

Ну уж нет. Хакс усмехнулся, но улыбка тут же превратилась в гримасу — стоило даже мысленно помянуть Рена, как тот появился из-за угла галереи. 

У Хакса потяжелело в висках — он не хотел сейчас встречаться с учеником Сноука. Достаточно было того, что они провели несколько часов на той грязной планетке, без возможности избежать общества друг друга. Кайло Рен его спас, но… «Но» в голове Хакса было так много, что он мог бы, ни разу не повторяясь, перечислять их на протяжении долгих часов. 

Он хотел вежливо разминуться с Реном, но тот заступил ему дорогу. 

— Хакс. 

— Магистр?

— Похоже, ты считаешь, что удачно разыграл партию.

— Разве нет? 

Рен шагнул ближе, оттесняя Хакса в неглубокую нишу в стене галереи. Плащ, доспех и маска делали образ Рена привычно пугающим, но Хакс знал, кто в действительности находится под всем этим. 

— Не успел сказать тебе в шаттле, Хакс, поэтому говорю сейчас: играй в свои игрушки подальше от меня. И не смей вовлекать меня в них, — Рен придвинулся ближе. — А не то я…

— А не то что? — Хаксу показалось, что в этом вопросе было слишком мало яда, поэтому он издевательски добавил: — Бен.

Острая вспышка боли рассекла лоб. 

Хакс не сдержался и зло зашипел. Рука непроизвольно взметнулась вверх и, ощупав кожу, Хакс с удивлением поднес ладонь к глазам — на ней алела свежая кровь. Похоже, Рен применил свою проклятую Силу, и ранил его в то же место, которое пострадало при падении шаттла. 

Учуяв запах собственной крови — металлический, теплый, животный — Хакс почувствовал, как у него затрепетали ноздри. 

— Нравится смотреть на кровь, Рен? — хрипло спросил он.

— На твою — особенно.

— Хм-м.

Хакс вновь поднес руку ко лбу. 

Поверхностные раны головы были неопасными, но крайне неприятными из-за обильного кровотечения, которое появлялось из-за любой глубокой царапины. Хакс окунул два пальца в кровь, густо сочащуюся из широкого пореза над бровью и, помедлив, с силой провёл ими по визору шлема Рена. 

— Я польщён, магистр.

Рен шумно втянул воздух сквозь вокодер. Он стоял близко — так близко, что казалось, будто они попеременно вдыхают и выдыхают одну порцию сухого корабельного воздуха на двоих. Запах Хаксовой крови, густой и навязчивый, обволакивал их. 

Рен не шевелился. Хакс мог поклясться, что чувствовал, как его тяжёлый остекленевший взгляд застыл где-то на переносице Хакса, словно Рен пытался взглядом выжечь ему мозг прямо сквозь черепную коробку. Кто знает, может, он в действительности мог так сделать? 

Возможно, у Хакса ещё не выветрился адреналин после убийства Брукса, а может, виной были иные причины, но он отнял пальцы от шлема и широким мокрым движением языка слизал с них остаток крови. 

Рен заметно вздрогнул. Он и так слишком часто вторгался в личное пространство Хакса, но сейчас он практически прижимался к нему, в этой тёмной нише в пустой галерее над грузовым ангаром. Кровь капала с брови, противно заливая глаз, но Хакс не двигался, скованный странным ощущением, которое при всём желании сейчас не смог бы объяснить.

Прошла минута, не меньше, прежде чем Рен наконец подался назад и пророкотал сквозь вокодер:

— Иди в медблок, Хакс, — выплюнул он. — Ты грязный.

— Кто бы говорил, — Хакс поджал губы.

Он нарочито неаккуратно стёр ладонью по-прежнему сочащуюся из лба кровь, зная, что тем самым делает картину ещё хуже. Липкая краснота в холодном неоновом свете должна была выглядеть дико, но эта дикость — Хакс был уверен — почему-то притягивала Рена. Хакс так и не понял, чего добивался его оппонент, но его заинтриговала реакция. Это было возбуждающе перспективно. 

Он шагнул из ниши и одёрнул мундир:

— Хорошего вечера, магистр. 

Рен молча посторонился. Хакс направился к выходу из галереи, на ходу доставая датапад, чтобы проверить загруженность медблока. Вслед ему донёсся лёгкий шум и — будь Хакс проклят — если это не напоминало звук, с которым Рен ещё раз втянул воздух, словно пытаясь унюхать шлейф запаха, растворяющийся в воздухе, как кровь в воде.

Хакс ещё не понимал правил игры, но уже хотел в неё сыграть. Даже если Рен предупреждал его не делать этого.

Особенно если Рен предупреждал его.


End file.
